


Wedding Rings and Shoestrings

by imaddiegrace



Series: Wedding Rings and Shoestrings (The Series) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Please be nice, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, fluff fest next chapter i swear, i wrote this at midnight, otayuri - Freeform, plibek, some more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaddiegrace/pseuds/imaddiegrace
Summary: Otabek Atlin had moved to Russia to skate with his new coach, and to live with his best friend, Yuri Plisetsky. However, after an incident involving a drunken motorcycle accident, Otabek's Russian Visa was not being renewed, forcing him a penalty of being exiled from Russia and not returning for a year. The only way Otabek can stay in Russia to train for the next season is if he marries a Russian citizen. (Notes at the end of the chapter, please let me know if you enjoyed this!)





	

St. Petersburg- 2018

Otabek Atlin considered himself a rather calm man, a man who didn't usually get angry over much. 

Today was one of the rare exceptions where Otabek was angry. In fact, he was enraged. Otabek's fist slammed against the desk where the meager man sat delivering the terrible news. He was at the immigration office before he was supposed to go to practice that day. 

"What do you mean you won't renew my visa? I need to be training here," Otabek shouted. It was early in the ice skating season, and Otabek hadn't even learned his free skate program that his new coach, Yakov, had prepared for him. This was his home rink now, if he left he wouldn't have time to choreograph and perfect his own free program in time to compete for the season. 

The man behind the desk looked startled, his face and neck blotchy and sweating. He pushed up his glasses and wouldn't meet Otabek's eyes. 

"Considering your-" he paused again to fix his collar "-recent behavior, the board has decided to not renew your visa. It, ahm, states in this document-" the man hands Otabek the paper "-that you have five days to leave Russia, and you are not permitted to enter again for another year." The man once again fidgeted in his seat, waiting for Otabek's harsh response. 

"This is bullshit," Otabek cursed. "I've done nothing wrong." Otabek threw the paper on the desk in rage. He couldn't leave Russia for a year, he needed to be skating. He can't skip a year of his precious time, not after he's been working so hard to win again for Kazakhstan. 

"Actually-" the man cleared his throat, "-it says in your record that you drove a motorcycle into a department store three months ago. Also-" the man starts. 

"That was a misunderstanding," Otabek interjects, sounding less angry and more frustrated at his situation. That had happened the night after Otabek won his first gold medal in the Grand Prix Final, and he was dangerously drunk. He doesn’t remember much of it, but he 

"-You turned in your visa renewal paperwork eleven days late," he finishes. Otabek puts his face in his hands, considering his options. How was he going to stay?

"Is there any way I can stay?" Otabek asks, demanding answers. 

"If you, ahm, get married to a Russian citizen, or-" the man once again starts, but doesn't get to finish. 

"That's great because I happen to be engaged to a Russian citizen! We're getting married..." Otabek stops to collect his thoughts. "In four days," he finishes decisively. 

"I don't believe you," the man says plainly, finally meeting Otabek's eyes. "If I find out that you’re just doing this to evade deportation you could get put into prison," he says with a certain tone as if this was just the icing on a shitty day at work. Otabek supposed that some kid coming in and screaming at you at 10:00 am might be stressful, but at the moment he doesn't care. He takes the man's offer as a challenge. Otabek also finds it quite ironic that his punishment for not leaving Russia is being forced to stay in Russia.

"I'll come back when I'm married," and with that Otabek leaves the room, feeling anxious and determined.

. . . . . . 

Otabek walks into the St. Petersburg ice rink with his bag on his shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of fresh paint and chemicals that the zamboni used to smooth the ice. He considered his options for marriage, which seemed so utterly ridiculous. Otabek had no interest in marriage, but in order to skate this season with Yakov as his coach he would have to. Otabek knew that he couldn't win without the Russian coach. 

He could always marry Mila, they had become friends since Otabek had moved to Russia. However, Mila had a boyfriend, and it wasn't a fleeting romance. Her boyfriend's name was Ivan, and they had been dating for eight months. There wasn't a chance in hell that Mila would end that (surprisingly long lasting for her) relationship for Otabek. He couldn't marry Georgi, he was very straight... And also a bit of a drama queen. Viktor was there, but was already married himself, and (to Yuri, disgustingly) in love with Yuuri Katsuki. The only person left was Yuri Plisetski, Otabek's best friend. Could he marry Yuri? Truthfully, Otabek knew how he felt about Yuri. He had always wanted something more than friendship, but this wasn’t the way he wanted to tell that to Yuri. He wanted to date Yuri, to be able to cuddle with him and kiss him and let Yuri call Otabek his boyfriend. A fake marriage was quite possibly going to be absolute torture for Otabek.

Yuri Plisetski was on the floor next to a bench, doing the splits as he scrolled through his feed. Otabek, realizing he had no other choice, decided that he would in fact ask Yuri to marry him. He sucked in a breath and walked over to Yuri, feeling anxious. Why was he worried? It wasn't as if the marriage was romantic or anything, it was just to keep Otabek in Russia. Yuri doesn’t like me like that, Otabek thought.

Yuri's head popped up and smiled when he saw Otabek. "Hey," Yuri said. 

"Yuri, I actually have some bad news," Otabek says rather quickly, rushing into explaining about his trip to the immigration office. Yuri listened attentively, putting down his phone to fully absorb Otabek's words.

"-And so the guy said that the only way to stay in Russia and avoid deportation was if I married a Russian citizen." Yuri's eyes widened dramatically at this, his lips parting.

"Beka, I'm so sorry," Yuri said with dismay. The thought of his friend having to leave Russia and not be able to compete was heartbreaking. Yuri relied on Otabek much more than almost anyone else in his life, save his grandfather. Without Otabek, Yuri wouldn't know what to do with himself. 

"So-" Otabek got down on one knee in the traditional fashion, not knowing why he was doing it, "-Yuri Plisetsky, could you please marry me in four days?"

Yuri looked at Otabek in bewilderment. “Beka, you want to marry me?” Yuri asked in a hushed tone, obviously shocked but with another emotion that Otabek couldn’t pinpoint. Otabek moved forward, closer to Yuri and took one of his hands. Yuri curled his legs, no longer in a split. 

“Please. It’s not a real marriage or anything like that, I just need you to help me so I can stay in Russia to compete. Please Yuri,” Otabek begged, noticing that other skaters were staring at them. 

“Yes. I will marry you,” Yuri starts, his eyes fixed on his hand that Otabek was holding. It was a strange sensation, warm, but not uncomfortable. Yuri decided that he liked the feeling.

“But Beka, isn’t that illegal? Only getting married to evade deportation?” Yuri asked, curious, but not afraid. 

“Yes, but I think I have a plan. I’ll talk to you about it after practice,” Otabek kissed Yuri’s hand and left to put on his skates, leaving Yuri flushed with the hint of a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you so much. i really hope you liked it! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)
> 
> i've tried to post this tHREE times smh. the idea for the whole, "omg i have to marry someone i guess or something" is from the movie, "the proposal." i have a LOT more to this fic if anyone wants to read it, just let me know. (the next parts of the fic are original, it's only this part that's shit. sorry.)


End file.
